Its Love Baby
by DJongup
Summary: Saat menyakitkan adalah ketika orang yang cintai tersenyum karena orang lain dan itu bukan dirimu. Namun lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika orang yang cintai menangis karena dirimu. Karena itu, relakanlah ia terbang mencari kebahagiannya. Dan kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu.BAP FF.BoyxBoy.Gaje.Aneh.Summary Gak Nyambung.RnR.


Saat menyakitkan adalah ketika orang yang cintai tersenyum karena orang lain dan itu bukan dirimu. Namun lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika orang yang cintai menangis karena dirimu. Karena itu, relakanlah ia terbang mencari kebahagiannya.

-**DJongUp** Present-

Seumur hidupnya, Yongguk hanya pernah jatuh cinta satu kali. Dengan satu orang yang sama dan perasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Kim Himchan.

"Gukie~" suara lembut –bercampur berat- itu membuatnya menoleh. Sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya, membuatnya hampir sesak nafas. Tapi dia coretsangatcoret menyukai pelukan ini.

"Ada apa Hime?"

"Jangan panggil aku Hime, namaku Himchan." Bibir mungil yang mengerucut menggoda, membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya dengan spontan.

"Jadi ada apa Kim Himchan?"

"Aku jatuh cinta~"

DEG

"Jangan bilang kalau dia si pendek adik kelas itu?"

"Dia bukan si Pendek! Namanya Jongup !"

"ya ya , Jongup itu kan?" Yongguk memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Hehehe. Kau tau kan, hanya dia yang selalu membuatku terpana."

NYUT

-O-

Himchan adalah cassanova. Dia terkenal diantara namja dan yeoja. Hampir setiap minggu, dia berganti gandengan. Jika kau suka club malam, maka Himchan adalah teman yang cocok untukmu. Dia terkenal hampir di semua klub di Seoul.

Namun tak ada yang tahu, -kecuali Yongguk- bahwa dia sudah memilih seseorang. ia mungkin seorang cassanova, namun ia bahkan tidak berani ngobrol dengannya. Konyol, benar, Himchan juga merasa dia sangat konyol.

Yang dia lakukan adalah mengamatinya dari jauh, atau kata lainnya stalker. Sekarang dia sedang berdiri di balik pohon di dekat lapangan. Mengamati atlet lari sekolah yang mempesona. Badannya yang kekar. Keringat yang membuatnya semakin seksi. Argh Kim Himchan bisa gila karenanya.

Dari semua orang di dunia ini, Himchan hanya menginginkannya. Dia, yang selalu Himchan anggap sempurna. Hanya dia, dan tidak ada yang lain. Namun ia sadar, ia tidak akan pernah bisa. Dia tahu ada namja lain yang mengisi hati sang atlet. Oh ayolah, Himchan adalah seorang stalker. Tentu ia tahu seluk beluk namja yang dicintainya.

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menatapnya dari jauh, dan tetap mencintainya.

-O-

Jongup belum pernah ke surga, tapi ia yakin-bahkan sangat yakin- dia sudah pernah bertemu malaikat. Pipi chubby yang manis, senyum yang akan membuat duniamu teralihkan, wajah cantik bercampur manis yang akan selalu kau impikan. Malaikat itu bernama Yoo Youngjae.

Malaikat punya nama? Tentu saja. Karena malaikat itu kakak kelas Jongup. Malaikat cantik dalam sesosok manusia. Bingung? Sama yang nulis juga bingung #Plok

Jongup hanyalah seorang namja biasa. Dia seorang atlet kebanggaan sekolah. Dulu, saat ia masih merupakan siswa baru, Youngjae lah orang yang menerimanya pertama kali. Yang menolongnya saat ia terjatuh. Yang mengenalkannya pada banyak orang di sekolah ini. Intinya, Youngjae is everything for JongUp.

Jongup tersenyum lebar saat melihat Youngjae.

"Youngie Hyung!" Youngjae menghampiri Jongup dengan cepat. Bibirnya juga menarik sebuah senyuman. Namun seketika itu juga senyum Jongup redup. Tangan Youngjae menggenggam tangan namja lain dengan erat. Namja paling diminati di sekolah, Jung Daehyun.

-O-

Youngjae menatap namja di sampingnya dengan intens. Seakan tengah menghapal, apa saja yang ada di tubuh Daehyun –namja tadi-. Ia sangat mengagumi lekuk wajah itu, sampai ia ingin menelusuri dengan tangannya sendiri. Membuatnya merasakan teksturnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Menyicipi rasa wa- astaga pikiran Youngjae mulai mesum sekarang.

"Youngjae?"

"..."

"Youngjae?!"

"..."

PUK

"EH!"

"Kau melamun" ucap Daehyun pelan lalu kembali pada bukunya lagi.

"Aish" Youngjae mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"kenapa?" tangan Daehyun mengusap rambut Youngjae pelan, berusaha menenangkannya.

DEG DEG DEG

"a-aku mau tidur." Dengan cepat Youngjae menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Menutupi rona merah yang muncul di pipinya.

Ketika Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya, Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Meski tangannya tak berhenti bergerak.

-O-

Hari ini adalah hari paling menyebalkan seumur hidup. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Daehyun. Hari ini ada murid baru di sekolahnya. Dan karena ketua murid mereka, Bang Yongguk sedang absen, dengan terpaksa tugas menemani murid baru dialihkan kepadanya.

Ya Tuhan, semoga saja dia tidak menemani murid yang cerewet. Dia benci orang cerewet, sungguh demi apapun. Cukup keluarganya saja yang cerewet dan jangan tambah siksaan untuknya.

"Um, an-annyeong" suara lirih itu menggodanya untuk menoleh. Dan voila, ia menemukan seorang namja coretmaniscoret sedang menundukkan wajahnya dengan malu-malu. Aihhh kyeopta!

"Ne, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Daehyun tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Namun sejujurnya, detak jantungnya sudah menggila sejak tadi.

"Um, Daehyun sunbae, aku Choi Junhong. Kudengar, kau yang akan menemaniku."

Jadi ini murid baru itu? Astaga kalau yang begini, Daehyun siap menemaninya seumur hidup. Bibir yang manis, pipi yang merah, kulit semulus bayi. Sungguh, dia adalah makhluk Tuhan paling sempurna.

Dan detik itu juga, Daehyun tahu, dia jatuh cinta pada makhluk manis di depannya. Jatuh cinta pada Choi Junhong di pandangan pertamanya.

-O-

Zelo atau Choi Junhong adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan pengusaha. Karena itu , dia sangat menginginkan seorang kakak atau seorang adik. Namun sayangnya, orang tuanya sangat sibuk. Bahkan masa kecilnya di habiskan dengan alat alat elektronik dan maid di rumahnya.

Dan sepertinya dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sekarang. Dia adalah Ketua Murid TS High School.

"Yongguk hyung!" dia melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Hai Junhongie" Yongguk terkaget saat tiba-tiba Zelo menubruknya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Himchan dan Zelo memang sama-sama maniak pelukan. Dia hampir saja memarahi Zelo kalau tidak merasakan kemeja bagian depannya basah dan bahu Zelo yang bergetar. dia segera mengelus punggungnya, dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

"Kau membuatku khawatir hyung. Kau kemana saja?" mata Zelo menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca, membuatnya gemas dan mengacak rambut Zelo.

"Aku hanya ijin beberfapa hari dan kau sudah merindukanku?" Zelo mencubit hidung Yongguk dengan keras karena kesal, meski pipinya berwarna merah.

Zelo jatuh cinta pada Yongguk, namun dia memilih diam. Karena dia yakin, Yongguk tahu tentang perasaanya. Namun ia juga tahu, Yongguk menyukai orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah Kim Himchan, orang yang juga dianggap Zelo sebagai kakaknya.

-The End-

AN : Jangan tanya ini apaan u,u Ini bener-bener FF hancur. Ini Cuma sebagai ajang pelampiasan aja karena aku suka Daelo tapi aku juga JongLo dan BangLo. Akhirnya kepikiranlah buat bikin kisah cinta segi enam. Aneh kan? u,u

Aku sebenarnya cukup kecewa dengan silent reader. Aku ngeliat grafik banyak banget yang liat Ffku, tapi itu gak sebanding dengan review yang masuk. Guys, bikin FF itu gak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Butuh ide dan kerja keras. Maaf kalo aku ngomong gini, tapi aku bener-bener kecewa.

Nah tetep dukung aku ya :D give me ur review minna-san! Kalau kalian ingin ngobrol langsung denganku, add me on fb "Isha Djongup". Gomawo :D


End file.
